At the End
by Zutara90
Summary: When Link finds himself captured by Ganondorf, he suddenly has to make difficult choices. Choices that he may not come back from. Will fate bring Link and Zelda together, or tear them apart? Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Have you found them yet?"

"Yes, My Lord. An informant spotted them near Kakariko where they were seen heading into the forest. We have since determined they have been hiding from us there. The forest is large, but we have all available troops scouring the woods. It won't be long now. We will have them by nightfall."

"Good. Inform me at once when they have been located."

The man bowed and left, leaving Ganondorf alone on the top of a large hill.

Ganondorf turned to face the horizon, the sun growing ever nearer to its edge. His victory was close at hand. Soon he would possess the unbridled power of the Triforce and all would kneel before him. A malevolent smile perverted his face, a wildfire erupting behind his cruel eyes.

 **Chapter One**

"Zelda, run! I'll hold them off as long as I can."

"I won't leave you!"

"We can't outrun them forever and we can't let him get hold of both of us. At least this way one of us can make it. Now go!"

"Link…"

"GO!"

Zelda held his gaze for a moment, her eyes filled with sadness. Turning and running off into the forest, she disappeared between the trees.

Link spared a moment to make sure Zelda made it out of sight before he drew his sword and slung his shield onto his arm. He spun to face the approaching horde of lizalfos. He had barely set his shield before they were on him.

With a cry he rushed forward to face the onslaught. Two fell with his first charge. Their comrades leapt over their prone forms, slashing at Link. He took the hits on his shield and spun away to his right. Using his momentum, he thrust forward, skewering another lizalfos on his sword. As he drew back, he swung his sword behind him in a horizontal arc, fending off several lizalfos that had tried to flank him. By this time, the mass had surrounded him, but he wasn't going to give up. He had to buy Zelda as much time as possible.

He hacked and slashed in a frenzy, dodging and blocking all the while. He felled many foes, but the lizalfos kept coming in a never-ending swarm. Somehow he hadn't sustained any major injuries. Only minor cuts and bruises marred his body. But his arms were leaden. If the battle kept up at that pace, his luck was bound to change.

Just then, a row of darknuts appeared over the hill. A dark figure towered behind them—Ganondorf.

"Enough."

At his command, the lizalfos stopped their assault, but kept Link contained in a ring of flashing teeth and swords. Breathing heavily, Link lowered his sword and shield—slightly. He faced Ganondorf and his elite, a snarl coming to his lips.

"Restrain him. And find the girl."

The lizalfos not comprising the circle detached and ran off into the trees. Watching, Link prayed a silent prayer for Zelda. He could only hope he had given her enough time to get away. Turning back, Link saw the darknuts part. Ganondorf stepped forward between their ranks.

Ganondorf was clad in black armor. The armor was ornate, befitting a dark king. A heavy, crimson cape billowed behind him, matching his blazing hair. His gauntleted hand rested on the pommel of a large sword, hanging at his left hip. Like his armor, the sword was heavily gilded. A large ruby shone in the pommel. Dark leather lined with gold wrapped the grip and the crossguard branched and curved to elaborate points.

At a wave of Ganondorf's hand, three lizalfos came forward to restrain Link. Link struggled as they grabbed his arms. Two more set about disarming him, ripping the Master Sword out of his hand and cutting through the straps on his shield. It fell away with a dull clatter onto the dirt, raising a small cloud of dust. One of the lizalfos kicked the shield away.

Still struggling violently, Link hurled abuse at Ganondorf. "You'll never find her, Ganondorf! I'll never let you attain the full power of the Triforce." Blood trickled down Link's arms where the lizalfos' claws dug into his skin. The scarlet drops pooled at his elbows, then fell onto the earth and the legs of his captors alike.

Ganondorf smiled. "You're in no position to threaten me, boy." The Captain of the darknuts stood on Ganondorf's right and a half step behind him. Looking sidelong at him, Ganondorf ordered, "Bring him."

The Captain stepped forward, drawing his sword. Approaching Link, he raised the sword over his head as if to strike an overhead blow. Link merely watched, willing as much contempt into his gaze as he could muster. Instead of bringing the blade down on Link's neck, the Captain brought the pommel down on top of Link's head with a devastating blow.

Link staggered, his vision blurring. He felt a hot dribble slide down his face. The world skewed sideways as Link fell first to his knees, then onto his side. The Captain's boots withdrew as Link's world faded into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Link's head pounded. Still in a daze, his senses slowly kicked in one by one. He could feel the blood caked onto his face, part of which covered one eye, making it difficult to open. A taste of iron coated his tongue. Some of the blood had seeped into his mouth. He could smell the damp, stale air around him. From a distance, a voice sounded.

"Link."

In answer, Link cracked open his eyes, the one covered in blood responding more slowly than the other. Through his eyelashes, indistinct shapes came into view. The room was dark, but a golden light stood in front of him. Not a light, but hair. Zelda was standing in front of Link, her lips moving. She was trying to tell him something, but no sound escaped her lips. She looked desperate, scared. Link's mind was still hazy and he couldn't figure out what was happening. Her lips formed a familiar word, one that he could somehow hear.

"Link."

Her voice was still strangely distant, with a slight echo to it. She didn't continue her indecipherable message however, as though she had given up trying to get through to him. Or had simply said all that she meant to say. Not currently possessing the capacity to think, Link just watched the charade play out in front of him. Then Zelda said his name once more, only this time her face contorted into a shout.

"Link!"

His eyes opened and focused in a snap, his brain catching up with reality as well. Zelda's face instantly disappeared, to be replaced by the helmeted face of a darknut. It was the man that had knocked him out earlier—the Captain. A feral smile crept over the Captain's face.

"You're finally awake. We've been waiting quite a while. I guess my blow was too much for you. Maybe next time I will have to pull my punches—then again, maybe not." The corners of his mouth twitched; an unnerving movement that Link knew didn't bode well. The man motioned to a guard by the door. "Fetch the King."

His guards so distracted, Link took the opportunity to take stock of his surroundings. He was in a dungeon. That much was clear. And expected. He figured he had been taken to Hyrule Castle though he had obviously never seen the dungeons before. Apart from the torches glowing on either side of the door, there was only one other source of light. It poured in from somewhere high above, broken into sections by what Link could only guess were iron bars. It was night. The moonlight was bright, but not quite enough to be a full moon. Link knew the full moon would arrive soon.

A slow drip of water sounded from somewhere in the room; though with the echo, Link could not pinpoint its location. A rat skittered along the wall into a dark corner. There lay the remains of what must have been previous prisoners of the cell. Human and animal skeletons alike were amassed in the corner, providing shelter for the only creatures left living in that forsaken place. The sight did nothing to bolster Link's spirit.

The dungeon was also cold. The torches emitted only a sparse warmth and they were too far from Link to provide any comfort. Undoubtedly, that was by design. The cold was not intense enough to cause physical damage, but Link knew that over time it would sap whatever strength he had. Adding to the chill were the shackles constricting Link's wrists and ankles. His wrists were held over his head and to either side. Not high enough to hold him up, but not loose enough to allow him to rest either. The ankle restraints weren't so restrictive. They merely stood to serve the purpose of keeping Link from kicking out.

Only two guards remained in the room after the Captain's command. Link refrained from straining against his restraints. He didn't want to draw the attention of the Captain. The Captain was probably forbidden to do anything before Ganondorf arrived, but Link didn't want to take any chances. The man was clearly itching to throw some punches. Link knew it was futile anyway. The shackles and chains looked new, shining as though recently polished. They must have been replaced in preparation for his arrival. Were he not in such a desperate situation, Link might have felt honored that his enemies considered him such a threat. In any case, his shoulders already ached from hanging for hours and his wrists were rubbed raw. Link resigned himself to waiting.

* * *

It didn't take long for the King to appear. There was a grating of metal on wood as the bolt in the door was drawn back from the outside. _There must be at least one more guard out there, maybe two_ , Link thought to himself. Hoping he would get the chance to use it, he filed the information away. With a creak, the door swung open and in strode Ganondorf, the messenger filing in behind him and resuming his post.

The Captain stepped aside as Ganondorf drew near. Ganondorf looked rather pleased with himself and for a moment, Link was afraid he had captured Zelda after all. But then why wouldn't he have killed Link and taken his piece of the Triforce already? Why wait for him to awake? Before Link could further contemplate the issue, Ganondorf dispelled his fears.

"Where is she?"

 _He doesn't have her._ Link didn't respond.

"We _will_ find her eventually. And don't worry; I'll make sure you're alive to see it, if only just. Then I'll kill your precious Zelda in front of you. Once I have her piece of the Triforce, I will kill you and take yours. Tell me where she is hiding and I promise to give her a quick death."

"You're a fool if you think I'm going to believe you. Kill me if you want, but you'll never find her," Link sneered. Since the blind panic had passed, Link was more certain now that Ganondorf would not find Zelda as long as her secret stayed hidden. He knew her secret. And he knew that Ganondorf did not. It had to stay that way, no matter the cost.

Ganondorf stepped closer, bringing his face directly in front of Link's. "I know you are hiding something from me. Something about _her_." Link struggled to keep his face impassive, but the slightest flicker in his eyes confirmed Ganondorf's words. The King smiled. "You will tell me what it is, one way or another."

Link didn't see the blow coming. The Captain smashed his fist into Link's cheek with devastating power. Link could feel his nose crunch under the force of the armored gauntlets and his neck cracked from the whiplash. Eyes watering reflexively, Link's head hung limply as blood slowly dripped from his nose onto the cold, stone floor. He was still conscious, but dazed. The Captain had been true to his word—he had not pulled his punches. Nor was he going to.

The next strike hit Link in the stomach, causing him to further hunch over and forcing the breath from his lungs. He struggled to breathe and could only bring air in through ragged gasps.

As the Captain prepared to land another blow, Ganondorf raised his hand, waving him off. The man stepped back obediently.

"I'm a man of my word," Ganondorf began with a smirk. "This will continue until you tell me what I need to know. Every minute of mine you waste will just cause Zelda more pain in the end. You are now responsible for her suffering."

Able to breathe normally again but still panting, Link replied, "I guess we are both… men of our word then. I told you. I will never… tell you where she is… and you will never gain the power of the Triforce."

"Very well." With a flourish of his cloak, Ganondorf turned to face the door. "Rience." Ganondorf beckoned to the Captain, who approached his king. Addressing Rience, Ganondorf uttered, "Do what you will with him, but I want him alive." With that, Ganondorf strode from the room. The door slammed behind him with a dull _boom_. Silence filled his absence.

Link returned his gaze to Rience who was revolving to face Link once again. He had to stay strong for Zelda. If she was captured, then there wouldn't be any hope left—for Link, Zelda, or anyone in Hyrule. He had to find a way out of there. Had to make sure Zelda was safe. For now, she just had to go back into hiding. She had survived long enough as Sheik—no. He didn't dare think about her secret lest it came spilling out when he was half-conscious. He didn't know anything, he told himself. Didn't know Zelda. He kept repeating that thought in his head. Right now all Link could do was endure. Endure in the hope that a solution would present itself.

Rience cracked his knuckles in a typical show of bravado. He was clearly enjoying himself. How much trouble had Link caused the man? Link was sure he was about to find out.

* * *

By the time the Captain was done with Link, his face was a mangled mess. Now torn in several places, Link's tunic concealed massive welts and small cuts. During the beating, Link had watched the guards at the door, gauging their reactions. They didn't so much as stir. They hardly blinked. He wouldn't find any allies there. No doubt Ganondorf had selected only his most loyal to guard Link.

Body aching, Link now hung from his restraints as he faded in and out of consciousness. He came to long enough to see Rience leave, the guards inside the door following suit. _At least they aren't going to watch me around the clock._ _I might actually have a chance to…_

But before Link could complete his thought, the pain faded and he drifted into the peace of oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Time was lost as Rience continued Link's torture. Had it been days? Weeks? Link spent so much of his time unconscious, he couldn't tell. They fed him the scarcest of morsels. A scrap of stale bread or a slice of moldy cheese. Most of it ended up going to the rats. No wonder they were so fat. True to his word, Ganondorf was keeping Link alive, but barely.

A dried pool of blood had collected around Link's feet. Rience was careful never to go too far. He would pull back when Link was on the cusp of death—or unconsciousness. No point in wasting his time when Link couldn't feel the pain. The respite would last just long enough for Link to recover before the Captain set in once more.

Permanent streams of blood flowed down Link's arms from his wrists. The shackles hadn't taken long to cut into him. Despite wanting Link to be as uncomfortable as possible, his captors finally had to line the cuffs with cloth to keep Link from bleeding to death. Link had been too far gone at that point to try anything when they neared his hands.

As the hours of torture passed, the hope of escaping slipped further and further away. Of what little time he spent conscious, most of it was in the company of Rience and the two guards. The rest was spent in such a fog that there was no prospect of coming up with a plan. Even if an opportunity did arise on its own, Link was sure he wouldn't be able to make it out on his own. He wasn't sure if he could even stand.

* * *

Ganondorf made a brief appearance only once since their first encounter—not that Link could tell how long ago that had been. It could have been hours for all he knew. Regardless, Ganondorf had clearly changed tack.

"Have you come to your senses yet, boy? Surely you can see how pointless this all is." Ganondorf's voice then grew gentler. Somehow that was worse than his usual snide arrogance. "Just tell me where she is and it will all end. What do you owe her? You've been her pawn this whole time. You've lost seven years of your life. And for what? She doesn't care about you. She abandoned you to torture and death. Save yourself."

In his current state, Link could only listen as Ganondorf's words wormed their way into his mind. He wasn't going to last long like that. What hope was there? With his resources, Ganondorf was bound to find her eventually. What good would his sacrifice really bring in the end? Maybe it was better just to end it. For him and for Zelda. "She's…"

 _No!_ Breaking through the haze, the thought resounded through Link's mind. _I won't give in. I can't. I won't betray the woman I love._ As soon as the though hit him, he knew it was true. They had never said the words aloud, but he could feel the certainty of them ringing through his bones. He loved her. For better or for worse, he loved her and nothing could change that. Not torture. Not death.

A light of triumph had entered Ganondorf's eyes. He was waiting expectantly for the continuation of what Link had started to say. "She's what? Go on. No one will hurt you anymore." The lie slid out of Ganondorf's mouth with such ease that Link almost believed it. But beneath the light in the King's eyes was a darkness it could not dispel. A darkness that emanated wholly from Ganondorf's being. A darkness that would never reach Zelda; Link would make sure of it.

Mustering what strength he could, Link stared directly into Ganondorf's eyes. "She's never going to end up in your filthy hands." He spat—mostly blood—at Ganondorf's feet. Link knew it was foolish, but in that moment he couldn't contain himself. His love for Zelda manifested itself in hatred for Ganondorf, the greatest threat to her life.

What little light there was in Ganondorf's expression dissipated instantly. Frustration and anger flickered behind his eyes. Link feared he had gone too far. Ganondorf was surely going to kill him. Part of him even welcomed the thought. It would finally end. But as quickly as the anger had appeared, it was gone. Oddly, it was not replaced by contempt, or even disgust. A calm smile broke out over Ganondorf's face. That scared Link even more.

Ganondorf turned to Rience. "Do what is necessary. I want her found by the end of the week."

Looking pleased, Rience waited until Ganondorf had left, then swiveled to face Link. By the look on the Captain's face, Link knew he wouldn't survive until the end of the week, whether they found Zelda or not. He could only let his newly realized feelings for her fill him with courage as he faced his end.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Depleted as he was, Link didn't last long before unconsciousness took him. Rience had only thrown a few punches and threatened to bring the hot iron before Link had fainted from blood loss. Disappointed, Rience had left with his subordinates.

Link awoke in a rare moment of solitude. Though awake, Link kept his eyes closed. If Rience came through the door, he had a chance that Rience might think he was still unconscious. Judging by the chill in the air, Link concluded it was nighttime. Luckily, he had awoken while Rience was asleep. He would be spared for another few hours at least. And considering Rience's last threat, Link was happy he could have some time to sort through his feelings for Zelda before he would be subjected to his worst ordeal yet.

If he thought about it, he had always known that he loved Zelda. From the first moment that he saw her really. An inextinguishable bond had been forged instantly between them. Ironically, it had been over Ganondorf. They had set out to thwart his plans together. Now Link felt like he was letting Zelda down. He knew he wouldn't make it out of the dungeon alive, but she was still out there. Still fighting. And she would be alone. The hero in Link wanted her to continue that fight. To protect the realm from Ganondorf's evil once and for all. To finish what they had started. On the other hand, Link wanted Zelda to be safe. To that end, he hoped she wouldn't come anywhere near Ganondorf. Hoped she would travel far, far away to another land where she could live out her days in peace. It was a fool's hope, but it was all he had.

* * *

Link spent the rest of his isolation conflicted by his feelings for Zelda and what he knew to be the right thing to do. His contemplation was interrupted by the sound of scurrying outside the door. Too exhausted to consider the matter too deeply, Link expected Rience to come bursting through the door. Instead, he heard two thuds. Then the sound of keys clinking. Now thoroughly confused, Link cracked his eyes open as the door swung inward.

In stepped Zelda. Or what he thought was her because she couldn't be there right now. Surely his thoughts mixed with delirium had brought her in front of him. After all, he had already hallucinated her once before. Nonetheless, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Even if it was a hallucination, it was the best sight he had seen in a long time.

Zelda paused for a second in the doorway, stunned by Link's appearance. His face was bloodied and swollen, but at the same time his cheeks had hollowed. His once green tunic was in tatters and stained red with blood. Numerous cuts and bruises were visible beneath the shreds. Under his shackles, she could see his wrists were torn to shreds and blood had dried down his arms. His breathing was shallow and labored as though each breath pained him greatly.

Overcoming her shock, Zelda advanced towards Link, remembering the haste that brought her there. Link still didn't believe his eyes. He blurrily watched Zelda draw near, expecting a trick of the light to transform her face into that of Rience's.

"Oh Link." Tears welled in Zelda's eyes.

Link started to let himself believe. "Zelda?" Link asked weakly. His voice was hoarse from disuse and a parched throat. They had only given him mere sips of water and it had been a while since they had done even that.

A tear slid down Zelda's cheek. "I'm so sorry it took me this long to get here. Oh Link, this is all my fault. I should never have left you back there. We have to get you out of here." She unlocked his ankle restraints then moved towards those on his wrists.

When she undid the first one, Link was filled with relief. He hadn't even realized how much his shoulders ached until he could finally put his arm down. Utterly exhausted, his arm fell lifeless by his side and ignored his commands to raise it. Zelda gingerly lifted it and placed it around her shoulders, eliciting a small groan from Link. Trying not to hurt him any more than necessary, Zelda moved to unlock the second shackle. Had she not been supporting Link, he would have collapsed to the ground as the cuff released him. Half-carrying Link, Zelda helped him to the door, his feet dragging with every step. There she lowered him to the ground, leaning him against the wall.

From a small satchel slung around her shoulder, Zelda pulled a tiny bottle filled with a red liquid. "Here, drink this. It's not much, but it's all I could manage to grab on the way in here." She tipped the rim of the bottle up to his lips, slowly pouring it into his mouth and carefully avoiding spilling it. Link needed every drop he could get.

As soon as the liquid touched his tongue, Link could feel the restorative effects of the potion. His arms and legs were no longer leaden and he could move them without extreme effort. Holding up a hand, Link looked for the first time at his devastated wrists, raw and oozing. The thin scabs cracked any time he moved his hand. The pain in his wrists was nothing compared to the aching throughout the rest of his body. His nose was definitely broken and judging by the stitch in his side, several ribs were as well. But he was free and he was alive. It was enough just to be sitting down. His breathing eased and he could feel his body fill with energy—at least a little bit. Clear for the first time since he arrived, his mind could fully take in what was happening.

"Zelda, how did you get in here?" His concern for her came to the forefront in his mind. "And why are you here? You can't be here. You have to get out!"

"This was my castle before it was Ganondorf's so I know all of its secrets. There's a tunnel from the courtyard to the dungeons. Those guards by the door didn't pose much of a threat and I caught them off guard. And I had to come back for you. I couldn't leave you here."

"You have to get out of here. If Ganondorf finds you…" Link tried to rise, but couldn't manage it. He collapsed back to the floor with a grunt.

"Link, you can't get out of here on your own and I'm not leaving you in this dungeon. Wait here. There's a guard station down the hall. They probably have your sword. I'll go get it. Rest here and let the potion kick in some more."

Knowing he couldn't convince Zelda otherwise and not possessing the strength to argue, Link merely offered a quiet warning. "Please be careful." He slumped back against the wall, his head sagging to one side.

Zelda returned in a few minutes with the Master Sword and a shield in tow. "I stole a shield off of one of the guards. It's nothing special, but it will do." She helped him sling the sword over his back and strap on the shield.

With Zelda's help, Link arose and placed an arm around her shoulders. Even in the short amount of time she was gone, more of his strength had returned, but he was still weak. He knew the potion would take a while to fully kick in. Hopefully they would last that long. He considered it a good sign that no one else had entered the dungeon to check on him. After that long, clearly no one expected him to escape.

Not wanting to tempt fate any longer, Link said, "Let's go."

Moving as quietly as possible, they made their way down the corridor. The two guards outside the door were still massed in an awkward pile, their weapons strewn across the floor. Luck was on their side for they did not encounter any more guards on their way. Zelda led them to a secret door hidden behind a staircase. She pushed on a small stone set into the wall. The wall was comprised of stone so unless someone knew about the trigger, they never would have found it, let alone know to look for it. Gears ground into action behind the wall and a small entryway revealed itself. It was no more than two feet wide and barely tall enough to allow passage. The pair squeezed through one at a time, entering a dark tunnel.

When the door sealed itself behind them, they were thrown into pitch blackness.

"Don't worry, I know the way. Just stay close."

Narrow as the corridor was, Link could no longer lean on Zelda, but with every step he had taken until that point, he had felt more and more energy coursing through his veins. By that time, he had recovered enough vitality to manage on his own.

Zelda searched for his hand in the dark. Finally finding it, she pulled him firmly onward. In that manner, they made their way out of the dungeon, Link trailing his free hand along the wall to keep his balance. Occasionally, Link had to let go of the wall when an opening appeared. There must have been dozens of passages branching off of the one they were in. Zelda seemed confident in their direction however. The passage sloped upwards, heading towards the surface. Link was relieved that there weren't going to be any stairs. It was obvious they were far below the castle and he didn't think he could manage so many steps in his current condition, improved though it may have been.

Only the echo of their steps accompanied them through the passageway. Every now and then, Link heard a squeak and skittering near his feet. No doubt some of those creatures had shared his cell, even benefited from his imprisonment. As Link's hand passed the tenth opening, the air changed. It was no longer as musty and dank as it had been in the dungeon. Just as Link could begin making out the form of Zelda's outline in front of him, they heard it.

Far above and behind them, they could hear shouting followed shortly after by the sharp peal of a bell.

The alarm had been raised.

* * *

Spurred on, they quickened their pace, the light growing ever brighter in front of them. In the distance, Link could see the faint outline of a doorway. A lazy breeze wafted through the chamber bringing with it fresh air. The smell brought Link new-found energy and he practically ran the last stretch to the door, bursting through it into the moonlight. He was grateful just to see the outside world again—a sight that not too long ago he was sure would be kept from him until his imminent death. The full moon was out, providing a ghostly light over every surface. _Could it have only been days?_ His time in the dungeon had felt like an eternity.

The door was well hidden in an alley between two tall buildings. The opening itself was covered by an illusion. From the outside, it looked like no more than an ordinary wall, but those on the inside could see the outside world unimpeded. Vines grew over the surrounding edifices and interlaced across the small opening, keeping wandering hands from accidental discovery.

The commotion from the castle was louder now that they were outside. The castle was an overactive anthill with every inhabitant scurrying to find its escaped prisoner. Lights flared in every window and the bell was still ringing.

Link had paused, breathing in the cool air and listening to the din from the castle. Zelda grasped his hand once more.

"Hurry, we have get out of the castle grounds before they close the drawbridge."

"Isn't there another passageway out of the grounds?"

"Yes, but it's on the opposite side of the castle and is inaccessible from the dungeons. This tunnel used to lead outside the wall until they extended the grounds. It was the furthest I could take us without having to go through the castle."

The shouting grew closer and they could hear the clanking of armor and weapons heading down the main causeway.

"Come on!"

Skirting along the edges of the buildings, they were careful to stay in the shadows as they ran to the main gate. Two guards lay slumped in the shadows by the gate. Zelda had already taken them out on her way in. She had waited an hour after the change of shifts, letting the guards grow complacent and sleepy, but leaving enough time to get in and out of the castle before the guards were discovered. Zelda ran forward toward the gate, but Link stopped in the street, looking over his shoulder towards the castle. In the distance, he could see the torches rolling out from the mouth of the castle like a flaming tongue, heading toward them. A mass of Ganondorf's minions.

Realizing Link had stopped, Zelda turned and beckoned to him. "Come on, Link, we have to go now!"

Link didn't move.

"What are you waiting for?! Let's go!"

Link wanted to go. He wanted to take her hand and run away. To live the rest of their lives together in peace, far away from Ganondorf and the evil he spread. But he couldn't run away. He couldn't turn his back on Hyrule. On his friends in Kokiri Forest. The brothers he made on Death Mountain. All those across the land, under the sea, and over the desert. He was the only one would could defeat Ganondorf and he owed it to everyone to at least try.

And this was the closest he was going to get to Ganondorf. He might never have the opportunity again. Even if he did, how long would it take for Ganondorf's evil to spread across the land? By the time he faced Ganondorf again, it might be too late to save anyone. No. He had to do it now. He had to end it. One way or another.

"Zelda, I can't leave."

* * *

"What are you talking about? I came back to break you out and now we are getting out of here." She motioned again for him to follow.

"This is the closest I'm ever going to get to Ganondorf. I didn't plan for it to end this way, but now that I'm here... I have to try."

"Link you can't face him right now! Five minutes ago you could barely walk and now you want to fight?! We will come back another time. We'll sneak in through the tunnels."

"Don't you think Ganondorf is scouring the castle right now looking for secret passageways?! He's going to turn over every stone in the place to find me and when he finds the tunnels, he going to collapse them. This is my only chance."

"Link, you just escaped Ganondorf's clutches and now you want to run right back to him? That's exactly what he wants."

"Maybe so, but I have no choice. I realize now that we can never outrun him. No matter where we go, he will always be right behind us. I have to end it now. For everyone."

Link's eyes bore into Zelda's with a determination she had never seen before. She didn't want him to fight, knowing it could only end badly. But she also knew that he was right. Unbeknownst to Link, Zelda too was caught between love and duty. He had chosen duty. He had chosen to do the right thing even though it may cost him his happiness—and his life. And she loved him for it. There was nothing left to do but follow in his path.

The encroaching host grew louder.

Link looked back at Zelda, his voice urgent. "Zelda, you have to get out of here."

"What? No!" When Link had announced he would face Ganondorf, Zelda had figured she would go with him and help in whatever way she could. It hadn't even occurred to her to leave him to face the task alone. "I'm not going to leave you again."

"Look, I want nothing more than for you to stay by my side, but I can't put you in that kind of danger. If I'm going to face Ganondorf, I have to know that you're safe."

"I don't care about the danger! I can handle myself."

"It's not about whether you can handle yourself or not. This is the only thing that can defeat Ganondorf." Link drew the Master Sword from its sheath and held it out for Zelda to see. "It chose me. I have to destroy him."

Zelda started to protest, but Link cut her off. Sadness and desperation masked the longing in his voice.

"Please, Zelda. Please go. I need you to be safe."

In a rush, Zelda came forward and pulled Link into a fierce hug. Her tears spilled down Link's back. Link pulled her close, willing the moment to last as long as possible. But he had to go and prolonging their goodbye would only make it more difficult. He gently stepped back. Not ashamed of the tears flowing down her face, Zelda made no move to wipe them away.

She held his gaze, trying to emit everything she felt in that moment through one last look. There was a sadness there. But also a happiness and pride. There were too many emotions present to accurately sort through them. But above all she felt love.

* * *

"Zelda, I..."

Right then, a cry tore across the courtyard. Link's head snapped around in shock. They were so close. In that moment, he had forgotten about Ganondorf. Forgotten about what must be and lived just for a moment in what could have been. Then it all came flooding back. Slinging the shield around to his right arm and giving his sword an experimental whirl, Link returned his attention to Zelda. She still had that look on her face. The look that made it nearly impossible to utter his next words. But he had to do it.

Motioning with his hand, he shouted, "Go!"

Staying for just one more second, Zelda simply said, "I'll come back for you," before she turned and ran without looking back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Wasting no time, Link walked slowly and calmly in the other direction. Before him approached a legion of Ganondorf's slaves. In front was a raging throng of lizalfos and bokoblins alike. Behind them marched a phalanx of darknuts. Doubt started to worm its way into Link's mind. Had he made the wrong decision? There was no way he could defeat all of them. He did the only thing he could think of.

From deep within his chest, he bellowed his foe's name. "GANONDORF!"

He had to draw him out. Link was counting on Ganondorf's ego to force him into a one on one duel. He wasn't disappointed.

As the first of the attackers encircled Link, he heard Ganondorf's answering cry, drifting forward over the clashing of the crowd.

"Leave him." Ganondorf appeared behind his pack. The mass parted as he strode down the cobblestone path toward Link. "Find the girl. I will handle this one."

Link was happy to see that Rience was nowhere to be found. He didn't want Zelda to end up in his hands. Knowing Ganondorf, he was probably locked in the dungeon for letting Link escape. Link almost felt sorry for the man. Almost.

Ganondorf's monsters filed past Link, moving toward the main gate. Their footsteps slowly died away into the distance until Link was left facing Ganondorf in an eerie silence.

* * *

Ganondorf stood calmly before Link, his face a mixture of frustration and annoyance.

"You've got guts, boy, I'll give you that," Ganondorf chuckled. "But you're a fool."

Link bristled at the insult, but kept his emotions in check. If he was going to pull through, he had to keep his head.

"I was going to keep you alive until I caught your little friend, but now you've gone too far. My patience for your interference has run dry." Ganondorf drew his sword slowly, seeming to savor the menacing hiss that accompanied its unsheathing. "You should have run when you had the chance. Now I'm going to kill you. And then Zelda will take your place in my dungeons, where I will tend to her personally." He flashed a malicious grin.

Gritting his teeth in response, Link bit back his retort. Instead, he replied, "You're hold over Hyrule ends now, Ganondorf." Eyes fixed on Ganondorf, Link brought his sword to the ready, daring Ganondorf to make the first move.

Unconcerned with Link's show of bravery, Ganondorf did not raise his sword in return, but continued to hold it by his side. Amused, Ganondorf smiled. "Heh. Ever the hero." He strode forward, but made no move to engage Link. "So confident, yet so mistaken. Tonight will not mark my end, but yours. I tire of your meddling and it's about time I put you in your place."

Link circled to his left at Ganondorf's advance, keeping his shield up. The distance between the two nemeses had dwindled until they were mere yards from each other. Had they both held their swords towards each other, the tips would have collided.

Nervous, but ready, Link held his ground. He wasn't afraid of what would happen to him. Even before he had been captured, Link had come to terms with his fate. His destiny was to face Ganondorf. In his condition, Link knew it was unlikely he would make it out of the encounter alive. His concerns lay with the people of Hyrule. And with Zelda. If he could buy them a future full of peace and happiness with his own life, he would gladly pay that price. He just had to make sure he struck down Ganondorf before Ganondorf could do the same to him.

"It's time I taught you a lesson in what true power really is!" Ganondorf roared.

Striking with blinding speed and devastating force, Ganondorf swung an overhead blow at Link. The greatsword hit Link's shield like a sledgehammer, forcing Link onto one knee. It was fortuitous that Link already had his shield up or he never would have blocked the hit. As it was, Link's arm was numb and the cheap shield had been dented in the middle.

Quickly withdrawing and twirling, Ganondorf gave Link no respite as he continued to hurl blows at Link; his sword dancing to a beat to which only Ganondorf knew the rhythm. With the aid of the Master Sword, Link maintained his position, albeit barely. Sometimes it seemed to Link as if the Master Sword would move of its own volition at the last moment. It knew its destiny as well as Link.

As the battle continued, Link grew weaker and weaker. With each block and parry, his limbs shook in protest and his breathing grew ragged. Hardly having any time to go on the offensive, Link had yet to land a blow. Though, thankfully, Ganondorf hadn't drawn blood either. He seemed to be toying with Link as a cat plays with its dinner. But, in the end, the cat always kills its prey.

Ganondorf brought his sword across Link's chest horizontally in a two-handed strike. The razor-sharp blade glanced off of Link's shield, bringing the crossguard close to its edge. Seeing the opportunity, Ganondorf quickly reversed his position and hooked the edge of Link's shield, pulling Link's arm forward and swinging it around. As he did so, Ganondorf let go of his sword with his right hand, spreading his arms wide to either side and swinging the blade through its arc to the left. Link was thrown to the right and the tip of Ganondorf's sword cut through the now exposed armbands on his shield. The shield fell to the stone with a clatter—a thin line of blood along Link's forearm the only trace of where it had once rested.

Crying out, Link held his injured arm close to his body, trying at the same time to regain his balance. He did not do so quickly enough. Ganondorf's sword was already whistling on its way, having been reversed once again and now following its initial trajectory. The blade caught Link's and sent the Master Sword flying. Link watched in horror as it went tumbling from his hand, leaving him utterly defenseless.

Instead of killing Link instantly however, Ganondorf advanced toward Link and grasped him by the neck, lifting him with one, massive hand. Their faces mere inches apart, Link could smell the foul breath emanating from Ganondorf's rotten core. Try as he may, Link could no more pry Ganondorf's fingers from his neck than he could move Death Mountain. His kicking feet seemed to have no impact on Ganondorf's chest.

"You're destiny ends here, Link," Ganondorf snarled. With that, Ganondorf pulled his sword back and ran it through Link's middle.

Shocked, Link felt his face contort with pain and the air escape from his lungs, leaving him gasping. Ganondorf pulled his sword from Link's body, the blade shimmering red. As if discarding trash, Ganondorf threw Link to the side, Link's body crumpling into a heap. Link came to his hands and knees, his injured arm holding the wound in his side. He coughed; a mouthful of blood spraying on the stone before him. Placing a foot underneath himself, Link tried to stand, but merely fell face-down on the cold, hard ground.

Despite the pain, what Link felt most poignantly was failure. He had failed. Failed to defeat Ganondorf and free the land— _his_ land—from Ganondorf's evil. His world darkening, Link uttered two words to his beloved Zelda, though she would never hear them— "I'm sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Ganondorf walked up behind Link, a broad grin covering his face. Link heard him approach, muddled though his senses were. Though Link was at his end, he couldn't give up. Until he had breathed his last breath, he had to keep trying. He moved his hand to try to push himself to his knees and felt something hard. Something that filled him with hope. The Master Sword laid next to his hand.

Sure of his victory, Ganondorf paid no heed as Link slowly grasped the hilt of the sword.

Letting loose a gritty howl of laughter, Ganondorf stopped at Link's feet. "Hahahaha! The full power of the Triforce will be mine and no one can stand in my way! Not even the Hero of Time." Ganondorf raised his sword above his head, ready to stab Link and pin him to the ground. His eyes filled with a wild joy at the prospect of killing Link once and for all.

Link waited for the right moment, conserving his energy for one, last strike. He only had one chance. When he heard Ganondorf draw breath, preparing to strike, Link sprang into action. In one movement, he spun around and came to a crouch. From there he launched himself at Ganondorf's chest, the Master Sword leading the way.

Caught completely off guard, Ganondorf glanced confusedly at his chest, where the hilt of the Master Sword was lodged. His greatsword fell from his hands with a clatter next to Link's feet.

Hunched over, Link stood back and watched as Ganondorf's confused face became blank. His eyes stared unseeing as he fell to his knees and toppled onto his side. Ganondorf moved no more. Link had pierced his black heart.

* * *

A flood of emotions pushed through the fog in Link's mind. First he felt relief. It was over. It was finally over. Ganondorf had been vanquished and Hyrule was safe at last. On top of the relief was a layer of sadness. Sadness for all that had been lost to Ganondorf's evil. All that could never return to the way it had been. Lastly, Link thought of Zelda. He had to see her, if only one more time. He had to make sure she was okay. Link was no longer in danger, but Zelda was still out there being chased by Ganondorf's mob.

Link grabbed the Master Sword and pulled it from Ganondorf's chest, wiping it clean. Somehow it felt wrong to leave the sword there. Since Link had pulled it from the pedestal, their destinies had been intertwined and Link would keep it with him to whatever end.

Slowly, Link staggered down the street toward the main gate, leaving a trail of bloody footprints. When he reached the open portcullis, Link stopped and leaned against the wall, trying in vain to catch his breath. He couldn't seem to draw in enough air to satisfy his broken body. Link doubled over as a stab of pain hit him. The adrenaline from his battle was wearing off, leaving in its wake a wave of agony in Link's side. Sheer determination drove Link onward and he pushed off from the wall. A crimson handprint betrayed Link's former presence.

Across the drawbridge, Link had to make a choice. To the left were rolling hills filled with scrub brush. To the right lay a dense forest. If Zelda had left any tracks, they had been obliterated as the mob had trampled through the grass in every direction; they themselves not knowing which way Zelda had escaped. Link figured Zelda would have gone into the forest, wanting to lose her pursuers among the trees. He headed right.

* * *

Blundering through the forest, Link bounced from tree to tree in an attempt to keep himself upright. His strength waned. But love drove him onward.

Several hundred yards into the forest, Link could no longer see the castle. Through a break in the trees, Link could see a pale glow reaching across the sky.

After a few more minutes, Link's condition began to fail. Willpower had carried him far. Very far. But his body was at its end. The Master Sword dragged by his side, digging a shallow trench with its edge. With a thud the Master Sword fell from Link's slackened grip. A moment later, Link fell forward onto a large oak, sliding down its trunk.

Link placed his back against the trunk, his legs stretched out before him, bent slightly at the knee. His hand still held the wound in his side, but whether to stanch the bleeding or the pain, even Link didn't know anymore. His brain seemed to have lost all conscious thought. He simply lived in the moment, taking in whatever his failing senses brought to his attention. The faint rays of light breaking through the canopy. The dragonflies dancing amongst the dandelion seeds, drifting lazily on the wind. The sound of birds greeting each other at the dawn of a new day. The sights dimmed and the sounds hushed. Link's head lolled limply onto his chest, his senses finally closed to the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Zelda ran as fast as she could, winding her way through the forest. She could still hear the uproar from the castle and then she heard Link's shout, blasting over the chaos of the crowd.

"GANONDORF!"

Stalling a moment and looking back, she said under her breath, "Good luck," before turning and continuing on her way.

Further into the trees, she stopped to catch her breath, the stich in her side becoming unbearable. It was quiet. The only sounds were those native to the woods—owls hooting, mice skittering, the rustling of leaves. Then a foreign sound entered the ensemble. Stamping. Snarling. Clashing. The horde was closing in behind her. And fast, judging by the rapid growth of the noise.

Searching for a place to hide, Zelda scanned her surroundings.

Her eyes alighted on a large tree. It was tall and had dense foliage, perfect for cover. Having climbed many trees as a child, she easily shimmied up the branches and found a sturdy branch on which to rest. Her best cover was height, but if anyone happened to look up, the limbs beneath her had sufficient leaves to conceal her. She waited.

Fifteen minutes passed before she saw the first of the bokoblins appear beneath her position. They were running around wildly, seeming frantic. At first she attributed this to the fact that Ganondorf was likely very angry she had escaped their clutches for a second time. As more and more ran by, she noticed something strange. They looked more like they were running away from something rather than toward it.

The thought brought her even less comfort than the prospect of an angry mob chasing after her. Whatever could make them flee like that had to be bad news indeed. But then she noticed none of them were carrying weapons. Not one. If they truly were fleeing from some terrible monster, they would not have dropped their swords. They would have kept them to fight.

She didn't have to ponder the issue long as the last of the group filtered through the forest. She waited in silence until she was sure they had gone. Ever cautious, Zelda listened intently to her surroundings just to make sure nothing else was coming. Considering the danger passed, Zelda made her descent from the tree.

Now in the clear, Zelda's thoughts returned to Link. The time for hiding was at an end. She had to find out what had happened to him. She had to go back.

* * *

Scattered through the trees were dozens of swords, shields, spears, and maces—the discarded arms of the bokoblins. Strangely, she had not seen any lizalfos or darknuts. Those units must have searched in a different direction. She was confused by the sight, but thankful nonetheless. She would take any good luck she could get.

By the time Zelda reached the castle gate, the sun had started to creep over the horizon.

A thin mist hung over the cobblestone, formed by the first tendrils of morning heat reaching into the castle grounds. There was no wind to dissipate the fog. Standing by the gatehouse, Zelda realized the air was utterly still. Her heart pounded in her ears in the silence. She hurried to the courtyard.

What she beheld made her gasp. There was blood everywhere. Zelda had to carefully pick her way across the stones to keep from slipping. Heart racing, Zelda moved toward a dark figure on the far side of the courtyard. It was lying in a pool of blood.

Zelda sidled around the prone body and beheld Ganondorf, the Dark King of Hyrule—dead.

Tears leaked down Zelda's face and for the first time in many years, they were tears of joy. The struggle was over. Hyrule was safe. Suddenly, the bokoblins' behavior in the woods made sense. When Link had struck the mortal blow, Ganondorf's sway over his inferiors had broken instantly. The bokoblins had run away, fearing re-enslavement. Link had saved her in more way than one.

 _Link!_

Zelda had been so focused on Ganondorf, she failed to notice that Link was missing from the morbid scene. It was then that Zelda saw Ganondorf's sword, coated in blood.

Rotating on the spot, Zelda searched for any trace of Link, shouting, "Link!" There was no answer. "Liiiinnk!"

Fighting back panic, Zelda calmed her thoughts enough to assess the situation. If Link wasn't there, he had to be alive. But Ganondorf's sword was coated from hilt to tip in blood meaning Link was gravely wounded. She had to find him quickly. Link had already been weak when he went to face Ganondorf. If he had been stabbed... Link didn't have long.

Looking in the direction of the main gate, Zelda saw a faded trail of blood. She hurriedly ran in that direction. She didn't know how she had missed it on the way in because the trail was clear. At the gate, there was a handprint on the wall. Zelda merely glanced at it before heading across the drawbridge.

The trail led into the forest, clearly highlighted in the rays of the rising sun. Berating herself for not seeing it before, Zelda followed the trail through the trees. Link had a taken a route closer to the castle than Zelda had. Had she not taken a wider circuit, Zelda may very well have run right into Link.

The further she went, the more desperate Zelda became. Tears of a different kind slid from her eyes as she sprinted between the trunks. Link needed her and she was letting him down. She would never forgive herself if she didn't make it in time.

Just then, Zelda saw a small glint ahead of her. It was the Master Sword. Suddenly afraid of what she might find, Zelda slowly rounded the tree in front of her and saw Link. Unmoving.

She hurtled to his side and stared at his ruined body. There was a large wound in his side. Blood completely covered his right side, starting below the wound and reaching all the way down to his boots. His hand was stained red from holding his side, but it currently lay slack on the ground next to him.

Fearing the worst, Zelda knelt down next to Link. More tears added themselves to the streaks already marking her face. Zelda gingerly pulled Link into her lap, his head resting on her arm. She felt for his pulse. _He's alive!_

* * *

Link felt a faint pressure on his back. Then his neck. He was too far gone to wonder at the sensations. But he heard a voice, calling his name. It was so soft. So beautiful. So tender. He had to find its owner.

His eyes seemed to open of their own will as if they knew what was right before him and wanted him to see it. It was Zelda's face.

She was crying, her warm tears falling onto his chest. At the sight of his awakening, her distorted visage broke into a relieved smile. Link's awareness returned at the same time.

"Zelda." Link's voice was faint, but his face pulled into a smile, mirroring Zelda. She had found him. She had come back. Despite his reserved appearance, he was elated to see her again. He was afraid he would have died never knowing what became of her. Fate had granted him one last gift.

"Oh Link."

"You're safe." It was still the only thing on Link's mind. The statement seemed to amuse Zelda and she let out a sad chuckle.

"It's all thanks to you. You did it. You saved everyone."

"I couldn't have done it without you, Zelda. You saved my life. In more ways than one," said Link, unknowingly echoing Zelda's earlier sentiment.

Link coughed pitifully, a stream of blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. The fit sent a shot of agony through his body. His expression twisted in pain and he clenched his teeth against it.

Horrified at Link's distress, Zelda made to move Link, to try to get him standing. "We have to get you out of here, find a healer. We can call Epona. I still remember her song..."

Link cut into her train of thought, his words broken between shallow gasps. "It's too late...for me."

"No, we can still get you out of here. You're going to be alright." But her words lacked conviction. They were more of a request than a reassurance.

Wincing, Link gazed at Zelda, willing her to understand. He knew that deep down, she did.

"I'm sorry, Zelda. Please stay with me."

Her eyes filled with sadness. "I will always be there for you."

"I know." Link's crystal blue eyes stared into Zelda's, giving forth a wealth of emotion. Link could feel he was running out of time and he wasn't going to waste another opportunity to express his true feelings. He couldn't waste fate's last gift.

With the last of his strength, he said in a clear voice, "I love you, Zelda."

His final mission complete, the last smoldering embers of Link's spirit turned to ash. Zelda's face swam before him, but Link felt no fear. No pain. Just an overwhelming sense of peace. His eyelids fluttered and closed. Link's face fell to the side as his body went slack in Zelda's arms.

* * *

In the span of a second, Zelda's heart had soared over the highest peak, then plunged to the bottom of the ocean. Zelda placed her free hand on Link's cheek, pulling his face back to hers. Concern flooded her face. "Link? Nononono, Link, stay with me! Please don't leave me," she pleaded, her throat catching.

He didn't stir at her request. He was gone.

Sobbing uncontrollably, her wails of despair echoed across the forest. She pulled him close, hugging him to her chest, never wanting to let go.

Inconsolable, Zelda rocked back and forth, still clutching Link in her arms. She kissed Link on the top of his golden head, replying, "I love you too, Link."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Zelda lost track of time as she fought desperately against the grief that threatened to consume her. She had wasted so much time. So much time that she and Link could have spent together. Now it was too late. Why had she been so stupid? Why hadn't she told him how she really felt?

At some point, Zelda's anguish inexplicably and miraculously transformed into inspiration. An absurd idea formed in her mind. One that rational thought would have instantly dispelled. But Zelda was not being rational—she was desperate. She had to get Link to the Temple of Time.

Zelda laid Link gently against the tree and stood. She whipped out the ocarina in her bag. Link had given the Ocarina of Time back to her shortly before he was captured, afraid that it would fall into Ganondorf's hands. Zelda needed Epona to carry Link. She could have dragged Link, probably even carried him for a short while. But it was a long way back to the Temple and it would go more quickly with Epona's help. Placing her fingers over the openings, Zelda deftly played Epona's song.

She didn't have to wait long before she heard a whinny sounding through the forest. Epona would find them, Zelda knew.

In preparation for Epona's arrival, Zelda grabbed the Master Sword from where it had fallen and brushed the dust from it. It would play an integral part in her wild plan.

When the sounds of hoof beats drew near, Zelda looked up to behold Epona. The bay snorted softly and dipped her head in greeting, Zelda offering a stroke on her neck in return. Zelda found it odd how friendly Epona was toward her. From how Link had described her, Zelda wasn't sure how Epona would react to another master. But Epona was a clever horse. Zelda figured she must have sensed something was wrong with Link and graciously offered her help.

It took all of Zelda's strength to hoist Link into the saddle. Displaying her uncanny intelligence, Epona had even kneeled to help Zelda do so.

Clutching the Master Sword, Zelda led Epona at a trot through the forest. She wasn't afraid of Link sliding from the saddle. She knew Epona would never let her master fall.

* * *

What seemed like an eternity later, they arrived at the front door to the Temple of Time. Zelda heaved open the front door and, throwing proper decorum to the wind, led Epona straight through it.

Zelda had often come to the Temple when she was young. Being inside its walls had had a calming effect whenever she was distraught. But as she ran across the entrance hall, the building felt cold, distant, empty. The myriad stained glass windows looked down on them indifferently, adding no warmth to the room as should have been their purpose.

Ignoring the taciturn atmosphere, Zelda led Epona up several short flights of stairs, stopping only once they stood next to the pedestal that once held the Master Sword. A golden beam of light illuminated the interior of the room, falling eternally on the dais. Millions of twinkling specks frolicked in its glow, only to disappear into the darkness.

With Epona's assistance once again, Zelda slid Link from the saddle and laid him on his back in front of the pedestal. Epona made no move to walk away, but instead watched the goings-on curiously, bending down to sniff at her motionless friend.

Not wasting time to doubt her actions, Zelda swiftly replaced the Master Sword in its long-time home, holding her breath.

Nothing happened.

Mind reeling wildly, desperately searching for ideas, Zelda's hand fell to the ocarina. It seemed to be calling to her. A faint tingle alighted on her fingers as she grasped it. She brought it to her lips and started to play.

The song came out shakily at first. Nerves, anxiety, fear, hopelessness. They had been building inside of Zelda since Link had taken his last breath in her arms and now made her breath come in halting gasps. But as the Song of Time continued to develop, so did the feeling of rightness within Zelda. Before she knew it, new melodies to the song burst forth of their own will, the echoes within the hollow chamber seeming to harmonize with the ever-expanding chorus.

Epona was the first to sense a change in the air. Her ears pricked and she stared intently at the Master Sword which had begun to glow. Its radiance grew with the melody, but Zelda was too lost in playing to notice. The ocarina had become a conduit for her power and her will and she became wholly engrossed in its abilities.

A magic stirred in the air as light swirled down from the ceiling, contained in three separate beams—one red, one green, and one blue. As they neared Link's body, they began to intertwine, creating a whirlpool of light that reached straight for Link's heart.

Even absorbed as she was, Zelda's eyes opened to watch in awe at the spectacle in front of her; though her song never wavered. The luminous tendrils inched toward Link in slow motion, filling the chamber with their brilliance.

The light waxed brighter until Zelda could no longer stand its glare. Just as the light reached Link, Zelda's song concluded and, with both of her arms, she shielded her eyes.

White light erupted from Link's body and streamed forth, washing away everything in its wake.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The first thing Link felt was something wet touching his face. As his mind started working, his surroundings revealed themselves further, though his eyes remained closed.

He was lying on something soft, his head propped up slightly. He was pleasantly warm, covered by soft blankets that exerted a gentle pressure on his body. What surprised him most of all was not what he felt, but what he didn't. Pain. It was completely gone. He had lived with it for so long, he had forgotten was it was like to not feel its stab. His body rested in a blissful state of nonfeeling and he could have drifted off again for the peace it brought. But that annoying thing kept touching his face.

His eyes opened and what he saw would have made him laugh were he not so confused. He was looking straight up Epona's nose, who had finally relented in nibbling on his face.

"Epona?"

"Link." But it was not Epona who gave an answer. He looked to his right at the sound of his name and there sat Zelda at his bedside.

It was only then that he glanced around the room, trying to figure out where he was. The room was large, with a high, vaulted ceiling. He lay in a lush bed. Delicate carvings were etched into the footboard, depicting scenes of Hyrulian history. On the other side of the room was a grand fireplace in which a large fire crackled. Lining one wall was a floor to ceiling bookshelf. The books it contained looked tattered and old, as though they had been passed down for hundreds of years and had been perused just as many times. The opposite wall harbored several dressers and armoires that Link knew would have cost a fortune judging by their craftsmanship.

The scene left Link even more confused and he returned his attention to Zelda who was waiting patiently for him to take everything in.

"What—?" He didn't even know where to begin. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You are in Hyrule castle, Link. And Epona here has been keeping you company. Ever since I let her into the Temple of Time, she seems to think she can just go wherever she pleases. She barreled past the guard who tried to stop her when we brought you in here." Zelda looked over to Epona and smiled, holding out a hand that Epona obligingly sniffed. "We've gotten to know each other quite well."

"Temple of Time? What are you talking about?"

Suddenly Zelda's face lost some of its mirth, turning serious and somewhat gloomy. "Link, you… you died."

"But then, how—?" How could he have been dead if he was lying right there? He remembered being in the forest and Zelda had come to him. And then—nothing. But it just wasn't possible.

"Please, just let me finish, though I may not have all the answers to your questions. I myself don't rightfully know what happened. It just sort of… well, happened."

Link creased his eyebrows, still not sure what was going on. But he held his silence, allowing Zelda to continue her story. Her words came out in a torrent as though she had been dying to tell him what had happened for quite some time.

"After you died in the forest, this crazy idea just popped into my head. It was ridiculous really, and a long shot, but I was willing to try anything. So I called Epona and she carried you to the Temple of Time.

"I took you and laid you in front of the pedestal that held the Master Sword and resheathed the Master Sword in it. I guess I didn't really know what to expect, but nothing happened. I was so scared and so heartbroken, I didn't know what to do.

"But the Goddesses must have guided me because the next thing I knew, I was playing the Song of Time and a light started to fill the chamber. When I opened my eyes, I saw three beams of light, reaching toward you. The light sort of… entered your body, but then the light became too bright to see anything so I don't really know what happened. Once it dimmed enough to see again, you were lying there on the floor—breathing.

"I couldn't believe it, Link. You had been brought back to me. You were alive, but I couldn't get you to wake up. I obviously couldn't take you to the castle at the time so I took you to our friends in Kakariko. They told me that the dark cloud had lifted over Hyrule. They knew that Ganondorf had been defeated and everyone was celebrating. After a week or so, news spread of your deeds and of my presence in Kakariko. People who had once worked for my father sought me and together we returned to claim the castle."

"How long was I out?"

"It's been several weeks. I was starting to worry you wouldn't wake after all."

 _Weeks!_ How could it have been weeks? Link couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was all so farfetched.

"But I still don't understand what happened. You said there were lights."

"It was the Goddesses, Link. It had to be. They saw the sacrifice you made for Hyrule and they granted you your life back."

It was all too much for Link. He didn't know what to believe, what was true or what was fairy tale, but he was grateful. He gazed into Zelda's azure eyes.

"Thank you."

Before he knew it, she had leaned in and pulled him into a tender kiss. Shocked, but pleasantly so, he reached his arm behind her head and laced his fingers through her flaxen hair, reciprocating her actions. They stayed that way for an eternity, lost in each other's love. Time itself seemed to stop, conceding them their moment, so rightfully deserved.

They broke apart only when Epona nudged Link on the shoulder, seemingly jealous of his affection. Both smiling and laughing at the absurdity of the gesture, Link reached over and rubbed Epona's velvet nose, Zelda following suit.

They had their little family and, at least for the moment, all was right in the world. Link had faced his fate and come out the other side. He didn't know what the future would bring, but for the first time in his life, he was truly happy.

 **THE END**

* * *

Thanks everyone for reading! And for those of you playing along at home, yes, I stole Rience from the Witcher books. I needed a character name and it just seemed to fit. If you enjoyed this story, you might enjoy my Witcher fanfic, The Poison of Revenge. If you came from that story, thanks for staying with me :) Reviews/comments welcome!


End file.
